Cicatrices
by ptite-ane
Summary: Dans les pubs sorciers,dans les couloirs du ministère et même dans les journaux,on parle d'Alastor Maugrey.On cite l'auror exceptionnel ou le paranoïaque mais on ne cite jamais ses cicatrices... Car lui seul sait raconter leur histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_Résumé : Dans les pubs sorciers, dans les couloirs du ministère et même dans les journaux, on parle d'Alastor Maugrey. On cite l'auror exceptionnel pour donner l'exemple mais aussi du paranoïaque ridicule, pour faire rire les amis._

_Mais on ne cite jamais ses cicatrices… Car lui seul sait raconter leur histoire._

Maman

Dès mon plus jeune âge j'ai dû appliquer mon meilleur conseil : la vigilance constante ! Afin de ne pas sombrer aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Non pas que j'étais maltraité : mon père n'était ni un ivrogne complexé par ses proches, ni un de ces mages noirs ratés que j'arrête tous les dimanches matins. Ce n'était rien qu'un fonctionnaire qui faisait tout ce que le ministère lui demandait. Inoffensif, presque lymphatique même.

Pas un mauvais bougre, loin de là, mais pas un exemple non plus.

Non, si je me suis endurci, c'est à cause de ma mère.

Ce n'était pas une femme frustrée par sa situation sociale ou une dégénérée comme j'en trouve tous les deux jours dans mon bureau. C'était une femme bien. Vraiment bien. Elle était forte, fière, gaie.

Mais bon sang, Merlin l'aurait transformé en manchot qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus maladroite !

Elle ne pouvait pas faire léviter une assiette sans la fracasser contre un mur, alors je ne vous dis pas l'entraînement digne des plus grands aurors que je subissais pour des moments tels que le bain ou les courses.

Les contes de Beedle le Barde me sont tombés tant de fois sur la tête durant les histoires du soir, je ne m'approchais plus des balançoires après avoir failli mourir étranglé et je suis presque certain d'avoir été constamment bercé trop près du mur… Ironique lorsqu'on sait que bon nombre de poltron murmurent exactement ce genre d'âneries dans mon dos après que je les ai pris en train de commettre un délit. Tss, quelle bande de couards !

Cependant, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu garder assez de neurones pas trop défectueux pour passer mes diplômes.

…

Bah, peu importe.

Bref, j'ai grandi vite afin de pouvoir me débrouiller sans elle, et ainsi survivre. Ma mère est quelqu'un que je respecte et notre lien n'était en rien abîmé par sa maladresse… C'est juste qu'à sa vue, je ressentais une terreur sans nom m'envahir. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend le courage !

Et puis, un jour, il fallait qu'on descende des meubles de l'étage. Je savais comment procéder : ne surtout pas me mettre devant elle dans les escaliers : elle risquait de tomber et m'emporter avec elle. Je le savais.

Alors pendant les longues minutes à transporter ses chaises et ses tables et les déposer dans le hall, pas une seconde j'ai baissé mon attention.

Puis une fois cela terminé, j'ai décidé de retourner dans ma chambre, soulagé.

Là était mon erreur : j'ai relâché ma surveillance. Je croyais qu'une fois les meubles descendu, il n'y avait plus de risques.

Ma mère avait posé une petite cassette en bois devant les escaliers avant de monter à l'étage afin récupérer la clé pour l'ouvrir.

Au moment où elle m'a dépassé, sa jambe a heurté mon buste et j'ai atterri sur la cassette.

Je m'en suis sorti avec quelques bosses, deux dents de laits en moins ce qui n'est pas si grave vu ce qu'il me reste aujourd'hui et une belle balafre sous le menton.

C'est la première cicatrice qui m'a marqué.

Depuis, je fais très attention aux femmes : on ne s'en rend pas compte, mais elles peuvent être terribles… Surtout quand elles sont tête en l'air.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auror**

On entend sans arrêt des balivernes à mon sujet. En fait, dès j'ai la certitude que dès qu'on prononce mon nom, le reste de la phrase sera une bêtise digne d'un pilier de bar.

Ils n'ont pas de vie à eux ? Une bande de sans-cervelle, rien d'autre !

Enfin… Ca les concerne.

Ca fait depuis un bout de temps que je me fiche de ce que peuvent bien dire les autres sur mon compte. J'agis de manière que, lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir, je n'ai ni regret, ni honte. Peu importe que j'ai une sale figure ou que mon nez soit à moitié absent. J'aurais toujours le plaisir d'avoir la tête haute et, ainsi, de faire baisser le regard des couards… Ou des Mangemorts.

Parfois je me demande si c'est mon efficacité ou mes balafres qui font tant d'effets sur les gens ! Peut-être les deux… Et c'est tant mieux !

En tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir toujours été fidèle à mes valeurs. J'ai des remords, par centaines, et ce n'est franchement pas la peine de s'attarder dessus. Une perte de temps…

Mais des regrets, zéro ! Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant, surtout dans les box des Aurors.

J'ai compris que c'est ainsi que je voulais vivre lorsque j'étais adolescent.

On était sur le Chemin de Traverse avec mon père et ma mère, pour acheter mes affaires de cours. J'avais treize ans… Ca fait loin tout ça.

On marchait et ma mère s'est attardée devant une vitrine. Un truc que les femmes font souvent. Mon père a soupiré tandis que je voulais continuer. J'avais cette stupide impatience… Stupide et meurtrière. Mon père m'a suivi. Il a préféré porter sa vigilance sur son fils plutôt que son épouse.

Puis on a entendu un cri, assez faible, pas important, et sa voix nous appeler. On s'est limité à penser qu'elle avait à nouveau trébuché. Rien de bien grave.

Un type était en train de l'entraîner de force dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

C'est au moment où on a compris qu'elle mettait trop de temps pour nous rejoindre que nos imbéciles de cerveaux ont enfin envoyé l'adrénaline. Nous nous sommes mis à courir puis avons rattrapé l'agresseur. Une ordure qui avait un complice. Mon père a appelé à l'aide avant de se jeter dans le combat.

Il était presque ridicule qu'un homme aussi faible et passif que lui tente de s'en prendre à deux brigands et le fait qu'il n'ait pas été assommé dès la première minute tiens uniquement du miracle. Mais franchement, peu importait le ridicule : sa femme était en danger et je n'ai jamais autant admiré mon père que ce jour là.

J'ai hésité à le rejoindre, je l'avoue : je savais que mes parents seraient furieux et j'étais un gamin assez sage malgré mon âge. Mais au moment où j'ai remarqué que personne, autour, ne se bougeait, qu'ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était et évitait avec soin de regarder la scène alors que ma mère était en danger, j'ai plongé à mon tour, furieux. L'aide n'allait pas arriver malgré les demandes de mon père, ils étaient tous des lâches, des crapules pas plus digne que ces deux vauriens.

Un coup de coude m'a fait perdre une dent tandis que je tentais de m'agripper au cou d'un des assaillants. Je n'avais aucune technique à l'époque, c'était lamentable ! Après ça j'ai eu l'idiotie de tourner la tête vers ma mère parce qu'elle avait à nouveau crié et je me demandais pourquoi. Si je me voyais, je crois que je hurlerais de rire… Mais à l'époque, j'étais terrifié et enragé.

Bref, ce moment d'inattention m'a valu un sacré maléfice. Par chance, mon père était plus vigilant que moi et m'a tiré vers lui, donc le sort ne m'a arraché qu'un lobe d'oreille. J'ai eu de la chance mais franchement, faut pas compter sur celle-là !

Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il avait fait ça avec sa main droite alors que j'étais à sa gauche, se prenant à cause de ça un sale coup dans le dos.

Finalement, les deux canailles sont parties au bout de quelques minutes, non pas sans avoir subtilisé la bourse de mon père.

J'étais encore haletant quand je me suis rendu compte que mes jambes tremblaient et que mes yeux étaient humides. Mon père a eu la malchance de perdre l'usage de la main gauche, durant cette bagarre. C'est pour cette raison que ma mère avait crié. Celle-ci avait ses vêtements dans un sale état mais à part quelques bleus et un léger engourdissement dans les jambes, ça allait.

De mon côté, je saignais abondamment de l'oreille et j'avais le goût du sang dans la bouche.

Voir mon père handicapé de la sorte m'a étonné et blessé, cependant… Tout mon être était dégoûté, furieux. J'en avais envie de vomir. Pas à cause des ces brigands. Ils étaient lâches mais ça correspondait à l'image que j'avais d'eux.

Non, à cause de toute ces gens qui avaient vu cette agression qui m'avait vu, moi, un gamin, se faire taper dessus… Et qui n'avaient rien fait. Pourtant, comme moi, ils voulaient un monde calme et sans problèmes… Mais ils ne se battaient pas. Trop peur. Ils préféraient vivre dans les regrets.

Cette passivité m'a dégoûté au point de me faire peur et je me suis alors juré de ne jamais devenir comme ça.

Et c'est ça être Auror : on ne le devient pas pour avoir un monde en paix comme certains aimerait le faire croire, mais pour se venger et se battre.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mensonges**

Vigilance constante ! Il faut toujours s'en rappeler et le répéter.

L'ennemi peut-être n'importe où, il peut-être n'importe qui.

J'ai vécu un bon nombre de pertes, de trahison, de coups bas. Je croyais savoir qui était l'ennemi et à chaque fois je finissais par être surpris, même lorsque j'en venais à soupçonner Dumbledore en personne, j'ai tout de même été pris de court.

C'était durant la première guerre contre Voldemort et ses sbires. J'avais été promu au poste de chef des Aurors depuis un bout de temps déjà, mais dire que c'est pour mes capacités seraient de la vantardise ou de la crédulité. Le Ministère craignait les procès, Barty Croupton commençait déjà à les passer à la trappes et pour faire encore plus vite, avait donné le droit aux Aurors d'utiliser les Impardonnables. Il sacrifiait des âmes pour sa propre situation professionnelle. Une belle ordure que ce Croupton.

Lui et moi on ne s'est jamais entendu, malheureusement, je n'avais pas le temps de lui mettre un bon coup de bottes aux fesses : les Mangemorts se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus virulents.

Bref, la vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai été placé à ce poste est pour ma popularité selon Dumbledore et, plus certainement, à cause du rythme auquel mes prédécesseurs sont morts. Ca accélère l'avancement, ça je peux vous le dire !

A cette époque, j'étais déjà blasé et bien abimé mais je faisais mon travail et tentais de le faire bien. Pas si facile lorsque, à peine aviez-vous stupéfixié un Mangemort qu'on vous envoyait un hibou express pour vous alerter d'une attaque à l'autre bout du pays.

Ca faisait quelques jours de suites que je n'avais pas pu me reposer à cause de l'Ordre du Phénix, que Croupton était de plus en plus tyrannique et que les attaques se multipliaient. J'en avais marre !

Chaque Mangemort arrêté était un soulagement et une forme de joie presque cruelle naissait en moi mais celle-ci était immédiatement éteinte par la mission suivante. Un jour, j'ai fini par poser la main sur Lucius Malefoy et Mulciber avec Gideon Prewett. Nous étions allé les déposer avec une certaine fierté devant la porte de Croupton quand un autre de ces fichus hiboux est venu.

Des loups-garous, en Ecosse. A croire qu'ils avaient parié sur combien de temps je tiendrais… Et j'étais bien décidé à leur faire perdre leurs paris et leur liberté. J'ai laissé à Prewett le soin de se charger de Malefoy et son copain avant de foncer à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

J'ai préféré prendre la poudre de cheminette afin de ne pas faire de bruit lors de mon apparition et j'ai atterri sur les deux jambes dans une maison complètement vide. Un point de ralliement des Aurors. Dehors, les gens hurlaient, ou alors c'étaient les loups-garous.

J'ai saisi ma baguette qui était caché dans ma botte et, d'une fenêtre, je me suis mis à jeter autant de maléfice que je pouvais, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher les alliés et de ne pas me faire remarquer.

Puis au moment où j'ai entendu un craquement, j'ai enfin saisit que si la maison été vide, c'était pour une raison.

Comme quoi, même un bâtiment peut vous mener à la mort.

Je me suis retourné immédiatement en balançant quelques sortilèges d'entraves mais mon adversaire a esquivé. Fenrir Greyback sait être rapide par moment. Il n'était pas transformé mais même sous cette forme, il n'est pas humain. Il s'est jeté sur moi, m'a cogné contre le mur puis m'a mis sa main en plein figure. J'ai sentie ma peau se déchirer sous ses ongles hors du commun mais j'ai profité de cette ouverture pour lui saisir le bras et le briser. Par moment, agir comme un moldu à ses avantages.

Il a hurlé puis a sauté par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, on était au rez-de-chaussée donc il ne s'est pas fait trop mal. J'ai tenté de l'arrêter mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai failli hurler de rage et de frustration.

Les Aurors se rejoignaient et tentait de secourir les blessés ou de transférer les rares loups-garous qu'ils avaient pu attraper. De mon côté, la douleur dans mon dos et le sang coulant le long de mon visage ne faisaient qu'augmenter ma colère tandis que je recachais ma baguette contre ma jambe.

-Chef ! s'est exclamé une voix sortant de la cheminée.

J'ai fixé l'antre où se dégageait la tête de Prewett.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? j'ai grogné, essayant malgré tout de ne pas rejeter ma mauvaise humeur sur ce brave gars.

-Euh… L'affaire Malefoy a été réglée…

-Déjà ? Encore un procès mis à la trappe ? je m'exclamais, enragé.

Prewett a semblé embarrassé avant de me dire la vérité.

-Non chef, il a prétendu avoir agit sous l'Imperium.

Je me suis tu et j'ai écarquillé les yeux.

-_**QUOI ?**_

L'ennemi peut-être n'importe où. Ca peut être un ami, un bâtiment… Ou même vous et votre baguette.

A cause de ma colère, je me suis tranché la jambe moi-même… Et malgré moi.

Il ne faut jamais mettre sa baguette contre soi.

Pour la version officielle, j'ai perdu ma jambe dans une bataille contre une meute de loup-garou.

Malefoy n'a jamais su la vérité et je ne lui donnerai pas cet honneur !


	4. Chapitre 4

_Solitaire_

Il y a une chose assez étrange je me rends compte. J'ai toujours été seul dans mes combats. Non pas que je n'étais pas soutenu, Dumbledore prenant un sacré plaisir à me supporter quoique je fasse, ou que je n'avais pas de proches…

Non, volontairement, j'étais seul. Je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres et j'agis comme je le souhaite, pour mon bien-être et rien d'autre. Peu importe si ça gêne le ministère, les riches ou je ne sais qui. J'agis afin de suivre mes valeurs, afin de ne jamais avoir de regrets, afin de pouvoir me regarder dans une glace sans baisser les yeux !

Je cherche uniquement à protéger ma vie, rien d'autre. Lorsque je combats, il n'y a que l'ennemi et la situation qui comptent, il ne faut jamais baisser sa vigilance. Même lorsque je me bats avec mes collègues ou les membres de l'Ordre… Je me considère alors comme seul, car tous peuvent êtres des menaces. Et lorsqu'il est évident qu'ils sont de mon côté, je n'y fais pas plus attention, je me concentre uniquement sur moi.

C'est pour ça que je peux être considéré comme un guerrier… Mais pas un héros.  
>Ce nom me dégoûte et me fait rire jaune quand on me décrit ainsi. Quelle bande d'ignares. Les vrais héros sont morts de nos jours.<p>

Un quartier sorcier de Plymouth était attaqué alors même que j'y étais pour une mission de l'Ordre du Phénix : je devais demander à une sorcière du nom de Peclercs de nous rejoindre. Les Mangemorts présents étaient quatre. Pas beaucoup mais vu que j'étais seule avec la Miss, ce n'était pas si aisé. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le temps d'alerter le ministère mais j'avais pu envoyer un message à l'Ordre.

C'est seulement grâce à une veine d'enfer que Fabian Prewett est arrivé, suivit de près par Gideon. C'est pas possible, franchement, je ne crois pas du tout en la chance mais celle-ci s'accroche à moi avec la force d'un strangulot !  
>En tout cas, leur arrivée a bien aidé. Après une demi-heure de combat, on a réussi à faire tomber deux Mangemorts. Le troisième se débattait comme un diable et a blessé Peclercs qui tentait elle aussi de nous aider comme elle pouvait. Ce n'était pas très grave mais ça l'a considérablement ralentie.<p>

Je n'ai jamais su si c'était une coïncidence ou leur plan mais le Mangemort s'est retrouvé acculé au mur opposé à la sortie. Gideon et moi pointions nos baguettes sur lui quand Fabian s'est jeté sur la fille, sans crier gare.  
>Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard de mon adversaire, ça aurait été du suicide. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est une lueur violette et large frapper Fabian Prewett avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.<p>

Un Mangemort était derrière nous… Je croyais que le quatrième avait fuit ou que je m'étais trompé et qu'en réalité il n'y en avait que trois. Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ? Même un débutant n'aurait pas fait cette erreur.  
>Mais il était là. Bien décidé à nous faire tomber.<br>Gideon a hurlé avant de se retourner complètement et de se battre contre le Mangemort qui s'en était pris à son frère tandis que celui en face de moi voulait en profiter pour l'attaquer dans son dos.

Je ne lui ai pas offert ce plaisir là ! Je l'ai immédiatement stupéfixié avant de me retourner et de rejoindre Gideon dans son combat. La fille restait près de Fabian, à terre.

Le Mangemort nommé Antonin Dolohov m'a lancé un maléfice de son cru qui m'a salement amoché : j'ai sentit le cartilage de mon nez craquer avec force puis la peau s'arracher. J'ai sentit le sang encore chaud couler le long de mes joues vers mes lèvres tandis que je poussais un cri de douleur. J'ai essayé de ne pas le pousser. Je l'ai voulu. Mais je l'ai fait malheureusement. Gideon s'est inquiété pour moi et ma garde. Quel imbécile.

Il m'a jeté un sortilège de bouclier au lieu de s'occuper de son propre cas. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas agir comme moi ? Ne s'inquiéter que d'eux, peu importe ceux à terre ?

Dolohov a pu modifier son mouvement sans problème et l'a dirigé vers Gideon. Il s'est pris le même sort que son frère.

J'avais du mal à respirer, le sang s'infiltrant dans ce qui me restait de nez mais voir cette ordure s'en prendre à un collègue alors que ce dernier avait bêtement voulu me protéger m'a mis hors de moi.  
>Je lui ai jeté tous les maléfices que je connaissais, bien décidé à l'envoyer à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Qu'il pourrisse dans une cellule à son image. Peclercs, la fille que j'étais venue chercher, semblait elle aussi prête à venger ceux qui l'avaient aidé malgré sa blessure.<p>

Finalement, grâce à un de ces sorts, elle a divertit Dolohov et j'ai pu l'immobiliser pour de bon.  
>Ce Mangemort là, ce n'était pas n'importe qui : il m'a montré que sa puissance magique était supérieure à la mienne. Et le sort qu'il avait envoyé sur Fabian et Gideon les a tués quelques heures après. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de les ramener à Sainte-Mangouste avant que les dégâts ne soient irréversibles.<p>

C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas un héros. J'ai arrêté des Mangemorts car ils me débectaient, si j'ai sauvé des vies, ce n'était pas spécialement voulu. J'ai juste agis pour être en paix avec moi-même, quoique puisse dire Dumbledore ou le Ministère. Si j'étais si altruiste, cela ferait longtemps que je ne serai plus de ce monde, tiens !

Eux ont oublié leur propre existence pour les autres.  
>Les frères Prewett sont morts en héros.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ce texte était un peu compliqué à mettre en place, surtout pour le plan car selon moi, Maugrey considère beaucoup de morts comme du gâchis... Or là, il fallait rendre la mort moins "insensée".<em>

_Oui, ici, le prétexte c'est la cicatrice du nez... ou plutôt le morceau de nez qui dégage. Pardon._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Poison_

Beaucoup me disent paranoïaque, mais s'ils avaient vécu ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ma vie, ils ne seraient même plus capable de fermer l'œil la nuit.  
>J'ai été attaqué depuis toujours et de partout, on s'en est pris à ma famille, à mes amis, à mes collègues bien évidemment. Mon travail même est une provocation pour les Mangemort et les ambitieux. Tous ceux que j'ai enfermés ou tenté d'enfermer me font bien comprendre qu'ils prendraient un malin plaisir à me faire payer… Sans compter les proches de ces derniers.<p>

Il doit bien avoir la moitié de la communauté magique du Royaume Uni qui souhaite que j'ai un « malencontreux accident ». Et encore, dans l'autre moitié, beaucoup ne me connaissent même pas !  
>Mais c'est sûrement mieux pour eux.<p>

Je crois que si je m'inquiétais de ce que les autres pensent de moi, je me serais jeté devant un quintaped pour mettre fin à mes jours. Malheureusement pour eux, ce n'est pas le cas. Et je continuerai de vivre. Peut-être dans la paranoïa mais il y a moins de risque que je me prenne un sort dans le dos !

La plupart du temps, je me fais un plaisir de déjouer les plans pernicieux et grotesques de mes adversaires mais souvent, il y a un problème : les autres. Il y a ceux qui pensent que je suis le danger, qui refusent que je m'approche d'eux alors qu'un dingue s'apprête à les envoyer voir Merlin dans l'autre monde. Ils me cassent les pieds, c'est énervant au possible ! Mais au moins, avec eux, je peux aller vite, les stupéfixier pour ensuite les embarquer avec moi puis m'occuper du détraqué sans problème. Je m'en fiche que ce ne soit pas très honorable. C'est toujours mieux que ces ersatz d'Aurors qui se permettent les Impardonnables sur leurs adversaires… Tss, il n'y a qu'un aveugle pour ne pas voir l'horreur de ces actes…  
>Et c'en est un qui a créé cette loi : Croupton. Complètement aveuglé par l'ambition, au point d'en oublier son fils et ses véritables responsabilités. On ne lui a jamais demandé quoique ce soit mais il s'est senti trop impliqué, trop important. Au final, il a échoué sur tous les points.<p>

Il aurait dû être comme Potter… Arthur Potter.  
>Lui, c'était un vrai sorcier : influent mais pas passionné, pas imbu de lui-même, heureux de ce que la vie lui offrait et sachant où étaient ses limites, que le plus important n'était pas sa renommée mais ses proches. Cependant, il représente la deuxième catégorie de sorciers qui ne veulent pas ma mort mais me gêne dans mon objectif : c'est le genre de personne qui refuse de croire qu'on puisse vouloir l'attaquer, pas par arrogance, au contraire ! Par humilité !<p>

A croire qu'ils sont tous bouchés et ligués à me faire exploser comme un chaudron.

Dire que lui aussi on a essayé de le tuer. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre : il n'était ni ambitieux ni particulièrement puissant. Peut-être parce qu'il était un meneur, un homme fort, un pilier dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ces racailles n'ont vraiment aucune morale. Ca ne pouvait être qu'eux car son argent aurait fini dans le coffre de son fils, James, alors ça ne peut pas être des jaloux.  
>Par chance, j'étais avec lui ce jour là.<p>

Nous nous étions retrouvés dans un bar moldu près de sa demeure pour échanger quelques propos au sujet de l'avancée de Voldemort. Sa femme était chez une amie alors il avait préféré prendre son fils avec lui. Il l'a cependant gardé à distance, et je lui en étais reconnaissant : confier de telles informations à un adolescent aurait été un risque terrible, que seul un fou pourrait prendre… Ou seul Dumbledore.  
>Bref, ça n'a pas semblé déranger le jeune homme qui discutait lui-même avec un ami. Plusieurs fois ils sont allés voir la barmaid ou ont discutés avec d'autres clients. Ils étaient bruyants et attiraient l'attention sur eux mais c'était exactement ce qu'il nous fallait : ainsi, personne ne pouvait faire attention à nous.<br>Finalement, il a fait signe aux deux gaillards de le rejoindre. Ils ont obéis sans faire d'histoire, l'ami de James arrivant le premier à notre table. Soudain, un bruit terrible s'est produit derrière moi : j'ai cru à un moment qu'une attaque commençait et j'ai tout de suite saisi ma baguette au cas où je devais botter le train à quelques Mangemorts mais en réalité, c'était juste le fils d'Arthur qui avait trébuché et fait tomber toute une table. Je l'ai fixé d'un air mauvais : j'ai beau être solide, ce genre de plaisanterie ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Il m'a fait un sourire d'excuse et je me suis réinstallé.

Des types se sont approchés de notre table pour demander à James des excuses pour les dégâts. Je n'en connaissais aucun, à la fois bon signe et mauvais signe… Mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai le flair pour ça. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de négociations pitoyables, Arthur et les deux garçons sont allés rembourser le tenancier du pub. De mon côté j'ai tout examiné : table, chaises, sol, lampes… aucun sort mais je savais !  
>J'ai saisi ma chope et en voulant boire une gorgée tout en réfléchissant si aucun des râleurs ne m'était familier j'ai compris. J'ai immédiatement recraché le contenu de mon verre en le posant violemment sur la table, comme pour l'immobiliser. J'ai brisée l'anse qui s'est enfoncée dans ma main mais qui pouvait bien s'intéresser deux secondes à la douleur quand le goût de la boisson était différent ?!<p>

L'un d'eux avait mis quelque chose dans ma bière. Mais lequel ?

Par chance, je n'ai pas avalé une goute de ce poison qui m'était totalement inconnu, et pourtant, j'étais plutôt un pro en la matière –rien qu'avec l'expérience-, et j'ai rapidement vidé le verre d'Arthur par précaution : un sorcier averti en vaut deux. Ca n'a jamais été aussi vrai. J'avais failli mourir bêtement, je n'avais pas été assez attentif. Il fallait que je trouve une solution à ce problème !  
>Mais ça pouvait attendre : mieux valait réparer la chope discrètement et arrêter le flot de sang qui se déversait de ma plaie.<br>J'ai rejoins mon allié au comptoir pour lui dire que je partais de mon côté et qu'il ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières, qu'on avait voulu nous empoisonner. Il ne m'a pas cru et j'ai reniflé face à tant d'insouciance de la part d'un homme de son âge. Il a finalement dit aux deux adolescents de le suivre. Ces derniers m'ont regardé d'une mine perplexe et déçue. Mais ce n'était pas une place pour des enfants comme eux, surtout après ce que je venais de vivre.

En tout cas, depuis, je refuse de boire autre chose que le contenu de ma flasque ! Et à chaque fois que j'hésite, il me suffit de jeter un coup d'œil à la balafre le long de ma main. Le genre de rappel ineffaçable, inoubliable et indispensable.

Mais aujourd'hui encore je me demande une chose…  
>Lequel de ces hommes a tenté de nous empoisonner ce soir-là ?<p>

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est pour l'instant le plus long, et il risque de le rester.<br>Qui sait qui a mis quelque chose dans le verre de Maugrey ? ^^  
>Je sais qu'il y a une grande théorie sur "qui est le père de James ?" mais j'ai préféré gardé mon OC Arthur en référence à Rebbeca Foist.<p>

Le prochain sera un chapitre "dur", très court mais... Peut-être le plus important.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Mon Ame_

Il y a pas mal de raison pour lesquelles je ne supporte pas ce sorcier abject qu'est Igor Karkaroff.

C'est un lâche, un traître, il ne vit que pour le gain et sous la peur. Alors qu'un minable comme lui puisse diriger une école et donner des leçons à des enfants me débecte !  
>Ca n'a pas été difficile de mettre la main sur lui. Et le fait qu'il s'en sorte ne m'a pas plus surpris que ça : au fond, il n'est pas dangereux en tant que Mangemort, mais en tant que directeur je ne suis sûr de rien.<p>

Je respecte les gens qui se battent jusqu'au bout, pour leurs idéaux, leur justice. Je hais les Mangemorts mais ça ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître ceux qui ont à cœur leurs convictions. Comme les Lestrange…

Ou Evan Rosier.

Cette crapule de Karkaroff l'a dénoncé. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait si peu d'honneur pour jeter en pâture aux détraqueurs ses compagnons. On pourra me dire ce qu'on veut, je n'en pense pas moins.

En tout cas, peu après son procès, il s'est révélé que Rosier était bel et bien un Mangemort. On m'a demandé à moi et à quelques collègues de nous en charger… Si possible de manière discrète.

A croire qu'on a été trop discret. On s'est retrouvé chez lui un soir où on serait sûr qu'il était là.  
>On ne s'était pas trompé, mais un détail nous avait échappé : il n'était pas seul.<br>Voldemort en personne était venu lui rendre visite avec quelques camarades.

Ca a été une vraie boucherie. Frank Londubat a eu le bon réflexe d'alerter le ministère immédiatement, ce qui a fait déguerpir Voldemort en quelques instants. Manque de chance, ce dernier, juste avant de disparaître a déclaré d'une voix forte à ses chiens que s'ils fuyaient le combat pour le rejoindre avant de nous avoir tous tués, il leur ferait payer.

Durant une fraction de seconde après qu'il se soit échappé, il y a eu comme un drôle d'air. Quelque chose de très désagréable.

On s'est compris.

On savait que ça allait mal finir de toute façon. Il y en avait parmi eux qui voulaient se rendre mais d'autres les surveillaient et n'auraient pas hésité à utiliser l'Imperium sur eux pour les garder sous leur contrôle… Ou pire. Pauvres bougres.

Le combat a alors commencé. Bien qu'ils fussent plus nombreux, nous avons réussi à tirer un avantage de la taille de la maison : ils se blessaient entre eux au final. Williamson a eu une sale blessure à la tête mais il s'en est sorti malgré tout, bien que ce soir là il était dans les vapes.

Le problème était Rosier : dès qu'un de ses hommes tombait ou ne pouvait plus rien faire, il lui jetait l'Imperium. Même blessés ou avec une jambe brisée, les Mangemorts revenaient à l'attaque et ne pouvaient rien contre sa volonté.  
>Et sous les commandements d'un seul homme, ils étaient bien mieux organisés, ils n'avaient plus d'avis, plus de passion.<p>

Or, ils étaient trop nombreux. Leur point faible n'existait plus.  
>Dès qu'on tentait de s'en prendre à Rosier, une de ses marionnettes le protégeait et revenait à l'attaque ou créait un sort de bouclier, voir plusieurs. J'ai senti plusieurs sorts me frôler, dont un me trancher en partie le bras puis un coup me blesser au flanc. Ce n'était pas beau à voir.<p>

On décimait autant qu'on pouvait, j'interdisais à mes hommes d'utiliser la magie noire contre ces satanés pantins même si eux le faisaient sur nous. Je savais qu'ils souffraient plus que nous, les malheureux.  
>En tant que chef, c'était ma responsabilité. Je ne pouvais laisser mes hommes et ces corps dont la vie se vidait de seconde en seconde souffrir davantage. Risquer davantage.<p>

C'était à moi de payer.

Le sortilège du bouclier est inefficace contre l'Avada Kedavra.

J'ai vu Evan tomber au sol. Et c'était fini. Les pantins hurlaient de douleur à cause de leur blessures et certains de mes hommes n'arrivaient plus à tenir debout. Moi, j'étais planté devant ce corps sans vie. Lui qui s'était battu jusqu'au bout. Un peu trop à mon goût même.

J'ai eu pas mal de balafres : sur le flanc, sur le buste, dans le dos même.

Mais surtout une à l'âme car j'avais tué.  
>C'est pour ça, que je ne peux pas sentir cette crapule de Karkaroff.<p> 


	7. Chapitre 7

**Vauriens**

Il existe des sorciers qui ne semblent ni connaître les lois de ce monde ni les subir. Ils vous donnent envie de vous taper la tête contre les murs. Je ne pense pas pouvoir aggraver mon cas mais j'évite d'y avoir recours : il est si commode de placer un mauvais sort contre un édifice ! C'est pour ça qu'aucun meuble de ma maison ne touche directement un mur. Et puis qui sait si les pierres ne vont pas me tomber dessus ?!

Et ceux qui me demandent si je suis aussi scrupuleux avec mon lit je leur réponds ainsi : et puis quoi encore ?! Vous n'avez rien compris du tout ! C'est un attrape-nigaud : il n'y a que des troupeaux de gnomes aveugles qui soient assez imprudent et stupide à la fois pour oser dormir toujours dans le même lit.

On ne m'aura pas aussi facilement. Et personne ne devinera jamais où je dors !

Vous l'aurez compris depuis le temps j'espère : vigilance constante !

Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui : ceux qui ne sont pas touchés par la logique et échappent aux dangers sans qu'on ne comprenne comment.

Je suis déjà assez étonné que des adultes conscients et considérés par la société comme intelligents –pfeuh !- puissent se rendre dans des endroits redoutables et mortels tels que la montagne, les lacs ou même chez moi… D'ailleurs à ce propos, Albus prend toujours un malin plaisir à fourrer son nez dans mes affaires.

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me vanter, ça n'attire que les jaloux et les défis or je ne me suis pas pris tous ces maléfices pour en chercher d'autres, mais les sorts qui entourent ma maison ont déjà eu raison de la curiosité de mon vieil ami une fois. Manque de chance : il est resté chez moi pendant une semaine après ça, le bougre.

Je pense que je ne saurai jamais si ça a été la pire ou la meilleure semaine de toute ma vie.

Nom d'une goule galopante, je vais finir par en parler de ces fichus petits veinards ?!

La première fois que je les ai rencontré au sein de l'ordre j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi Dumbledore les adorait : c'était un miracle, et je peux vous garantir qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots, qu'ils aient réussi à ne pas se faire tuer jusqu'à ce jour !

Je les connaissais, on s'était déjà rencontré… Mais ils avaient tellement changé que je me suis pris un coup de vieux en pleine figure. Les cicatrices ça cachent les rides et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps qui avait défilé. J'avais autre chose à faire que de prendre du bon temps dans mes souvenirs.

Y'avait le premier, tout le temps en train de rire, pas discret pour un sou comme à son habitude : James Potter. On aurait dit un niffleur plongé dans Gringotts ! Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer ou se concentrer sur quoique ce soit, tout le temps à fouiller, à tripoter ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, à jouer avec sa baguette.

En pleine guerre il avait cette attitude si frivole… J'en suis venu à m'interroger sur l'éducation que lui avait offerte son père : l'aurait-il bercé trop près du mur ? Mur vraisemblablement ensorcelé comme je le disais plus tôt ! Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre comme quoi je vous rabâche les oreilles bande de poltrons négligents !

Enfin… James c'était un cas. Mais son compère… Mille gorgones… J'ai beau l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux, j'ai toujours du mal à y croire.

Le jeune Black. Déjà que son nom en soit était un aimant à Impardonnables, en plus il avait une belle gueule facile à se remémorer mais ça ne lui suffisait pas comme ça ! Non, il fallait qu'il se ballade dans cet engin démoniaque : une moto volante qui faisait plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes !

La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai ordonné qu'on change trois fois de planque : elle s'entendait des kilomètres à la ronde ! Alors quand son propriétaire m'a appris qu'il lui avait donné un nom –juste au cas où elle n'aurait pas été assez unique et identifiable comme ça- j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me louer une chambre à vie à Sainte-Mangouste, l'endroit le plus dangereux de Grande-Bretagne après « Fiancée ». Oui, c'est ça le nom de sa moto. Complètement détraqué.

Je me demandais comment James n'avait pas été tué depuis le temps avec une conduite aussi inconsidérée et dangereuse mais lui… Sirius Black… J'étais effaré qu'il ne se soit pas tué tout seul ! Deux désaxés. Irrécupérables.

Je ne savais pas si je devais chercher à les fuir pour ne pas m'exposer davantage au danger ou, au contraire, m'incruster dans une mission avec eux pour remettre les balais dans l'axe.

Finalement je n'ai pas pu choisir : une confrontation qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu, eux qui se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Ou peut-être que c'est l'inverse ? Qu'importe : Dumbledore m'a ordonné de les rejoindre dans une forêt du Pays de Galles et j'y suis allé.

La fiancée de Sirius était étalée par terre, des types brandissaient leur baguette mais semblaient un peu perdus. Des sous-fifres des Mangemorts, une demi-douzaine. Ils devaient probablement chercher les deux imbéciles qui s'étaient cachés entre temps. Je ne sais pas où ils étaient ni s'ils étaient vivants mais je n'avais pas le droit de les abandonner avant de m'assurer de leur situation.

Le moindre bruit dans les buissons, le moindre aboiement terrifiait l'ennemi qui poussait des exclamations. Finalement les gamins faisaient du bon boulot : je ne sais comment ils se débrouillaient pour faire ça mais je me doutais que c'était une de leur ruse. Soudain l'un de nos adversaires m'a repéré et a alerté les autres. J'étais prêt au combat, même à un contre six

Les sorts ont fusés mais j'arrivais malgré tout à conserver un ascendant : la peur provoquée par les deux jeunes recrues les éparpillaient et mon expérience restait ma meilleure arme. Je pressentais leur réactions, devinais leurs gestes, anticipait les maléfices. Les arbres autours de nous subissaient le rôle de bouclier de fortune et je m'en accommodais. Peu à peu ils étaient paralysés, ligotés ou dans les nimbes.

-_Diffindo _! lança l'un d'entre eux.

Alors que j'allais m'écarter en diagonale d'un pas vif pour conserver ces rebuts dans mon champ de vision quelque chose a heurté ma cheville, m'empêchant de réaliser entièrement mon mouvement. J'ai sentit le sort déchirer ma lèvre inférieur et en embarquer un morceau tandis que je basculais en arrière, tombant lourdement à côté de la fiancée de Black qui venait de me faire trébucher.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama la voix de James, sortant de nul part, rapidement suivie par celle de son meilleur ami.

-_Stupefix _!

Je me suis dépêtré autant que faire se peut tandis que les attaques gagnaient en force avant de cesser pour de bon.

-Bande d'abrutis ! j'ai alors hurlé en me relevant devant eux.

Ils ont éclatés de rire, victorieux et fier de leur témérité tandis que je les sermonnais pour leur aveuglement.

-Ca va, ils sont tous à terre maintenant, déclara le propriétaire de la moto en la redressant pour la dépoussiérer.

Aucun sens des priorités, complètement à côté de la plaque… Je n'en revenais pas.

-Je n'en ai rien à cirer qu'ils soient tous à terre ! Voilà ce qui se passe quand on utilise un engin aussi bruyant, aussi tape-à-l'oeil et qu'on n'arrive pas à se faire discret : on se retrouve avec six Mangemorts aux basques !

-Six ? répéta Black en levant un sourcil, conservant son sale petit sourire en coin provocateur.

-Ils étaient treize : il y en a sept autres un peu plus loin. On vous a appelé uniquement parce qu'on ne voulait pas s'occuper de la paperasse, déclara le fils Potter avec un sourire bien trop grand pour sa tête.

Je n'ai pas répondu : le sang affluait trop à mes lèvres, la plaie était plus large que je ne le pensais mais chacun s'est reçu une sacré gifle à l'arrière du crâne et je dois admettre que ça m'a fait du bien de les entendre râler tandis que je pansais mes blessures.

Ces sales petits vauriens, eux, n'ont rien eu par je ne sais quel prodige malgré leur comportement irresponsable et leur manque d'expérience. Ils se mettaient presque sous les tirs ennemis. A croire qu'ils sont nés dans un chaudron rempli de Felix Felicis.

Ils sont arrogants, insolents, irresponsables et téméraires !

Je crois que je les aime bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong>__ j'ai beau avoir écris ce chapitre je me pose la même question que vous : où dors Maugrey ? J'avais envie que ce soit dans la cave mais pas assez simple d'en échapper en cas d'attaque… Le lit du chat mais trop facile de chercher à envoûter le matou. Dehors : et puis quoi encore ?_

_Sérieusement, je n'en ai aucune idée… C'est pourquoi je m'en remets à vos hypothèses merveilleuses ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous lecteurs, avez toujours eu des idées hors du commun qui m'ont fascinée. J'aimerais avoir votre imagination, ça m'aiderait pour mes fics._

_(Et pourquoi pas dans la cheminée ?)_


	8. Chapitre 8

**L'œil**

Deux semaines de traque intensive.

Deux semaines que Voldemort n'est plus.

Deux semaine à mal dormir, ne presque pas manger, ne pas se reposer.

Deux semaines d'horreur. De rage. De haine.

Deux semaine que deux de mes élèves se sont fait torturer jusqu'à la folie.

Deux semaines que leur visages vides, tordus, dérangeants me hantent dès que je ferme les yeux.

Vigilance Constante.

Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais.

J'ai été assez idiot pour baisser ma garde. Durant toute la guerre j'ai répété que Voldemort n'était pas le seul danger : il y avait les lâches aux réactions inattendues, les défaitistes aux idées destructrices, les détraqueurs, les loups-garous, les malédictions, les serpents...

Et bien sûr les Mangemorts.

Quel triple imbécile je suis.

Des tarés pareil, c'était évident qu'ils n'allaient pas rester sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ai-je fermé les yeux ? Pourquoi mon esprit s'est-il permis délibérément de se reposer ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réfléchi deux seconde ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas deviné quelque chose d'aussi évident, d'aussi naturel même ?

Pourquoi eux et pas moi ?

Je le mérite vingt fois plus.

Pauvres diables.

Je ne dois plus jamais faire la même erreur. C'est déjà trop tard, les médicomages sont assez peu confiants. Ils disent de jolies choses mais après tant de temps dans le métier j'ai fini par traduire leurs expressions, leurs réflexes.

Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour Frank et Alice Londubat.

Nous avons finalement retrouvé les coupables. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner leur identité quand on est du milieu mais il fallait des preuves. Des pistes. Sans le moindre témoin sain d'esprit, ce n'est pas aisé.

Une chance que Bellatrix Lestrange ne soit pas du genre à se cacher.

Nous avons entouré leur repaire. Je sens que mes collègues sont aussi enragés que moi mais le dissimulent moins bien. Cela peut causer leur perte.

Je m'impose comme celui qui ouvrira la porte. C'est contre la procédure. On devrait attendre qu'un spécialiste en briseur de sort vienne inspecter les lieux, qu'un autre que le dirigeant de l'équipe et de la section des Aurors se chargent de cette tâche si absurde tellement elle est suicidaire, qu'une personne qui n'a pas une jambe de bois s'en charge...

Mais je veux que ce soit moi.

Je veux souffrir.

Je ne veux plus voir un seul de mes élèves être blesser sous mes yeux. A cause de déclaration de technocrates. Je préfère souffrir, être blessé pour que d'autre n'aient à le faire.

Je veux payer ma dette pour les Londubat.

Je crois que c'est pour ça que, malgré nos opinions divergentes, mon jusqu'en boutisme et son pacifisme, mon autoritarisme et son laisser-faire, mon emportement et sa patience, nous sommes de grands amis Dumbledore et moi.

Et je l'ai fait.

A peine avais-je poussé le battant de quelques centimètres, une sorte de glapissement de surprise s'est fait entendre. Mes réflexes ont été insuffisant pour me protéger face à ce maléfice lancé par mégarde j'imagine.

C'est mon œil qui se l'est pris.

L'instant d'après, tous mes hommes sont lancés dans le combat. Celui qui faisait le guet n'est autre que le fils du vieux Croupton. Chez les Mangemorts bien évidemment. Son père aurait mieux fait de moins dorloter sa carrière et cesser de se croire irréprochable.

La surprise du gamin n'est due qu'à l'inexpérience du combat, du champ de bataille mais maintenant qu'il est avertit, il n'en est que plus dangereux. Il croit vraiment pouvoir nous vaincre et il est rusé vu ses techniques pour nous contrer. Il tient vraiment à ramener Voldemort en ce monde. Plus que tout.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Endoloris », tous ses compagnons l'ont rejoint. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule sortie et que nous nous trouvons juste devant.

Une chance.

Ca ne me gêne pas de mourir ici.

Ca ne me gêne pas de perdre mon autre œil et mes trois autres membres.

Mais ça me mettrait dans une colère noire de me faire tuer par ces ordures avant de leur avoir réglé leur compte !

Je reste en première ligne, je refuse que qui que ce soit se mette aussi irraisonnablement en danger que je moi. Tandis que les frères Lestrange combattent mes collègues, je me retrouve face au pire duo pour un Auror.

Les deux Mangemorts les plus dangereux.

Les deux Mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort.

Les deux seuls Mangemorts qui ne ressentent ni envie, ni peur à son sujet… Mais un sentiment bien plus puissant. Bien plus terrible. Bien plus formidable.

Bien plus beau.

Pour la même raison que Dumbledore et moi ne seront jamais du côté de Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Jr ne seront jamais du notre.

Nous préférons tous mourir plutôt que trahir, subir mille tourments plutôt que d'abandonner, tout perdre plutôt que de se perdre.

Voici la terrifiante force de l'amour.

Dumbledore a confiance en ce sentiment. Moi il me fait douter : je sais reconnaître un adversaire qui m'affronte sous le joug de cette affliction mais je ne peux jamais y croire chez mes alliés. C'est une technique vieille comme le monde chez les espions que de prétendre être amoureux.

Dans les deux cas, je suis au mieux en situation d'égalité, au pire je suis dominé.

Je dois pourtant tout faire pour les arrêter. Leur faire subir Azkaban. Montrer au monde ce que doit être un gardien, un père, un protecteur... Quelqu'un qui se bat pour ceux qu'il aime, pour défendre, et pas un inconnu qui vous oublie au profit d'une promotion.

Pauvre gamin. Jamais il n'aura ce qu'il souhaite. Pas tant que je serais là.

Voldemort ne lui offrira jamais cet amour pour lequel il se damne. Il pourrira en prison, même si je dois y aller avec lui.

Car plus jamais le fils Londubat n'aura celui de ses parents qui pourrissent déjà dans un hôpital.

Des Impardonnables. Des cris. Des hurlements. Des éclairs.

Tout s'est terminé si vite et si lentement à la fois.

D'autres Aurors nous ont rejoints, ravi de pouvoir participer à l'arrestation de ceux qui ont torturés leurs amis.

Certains sont surpris face à la présence du fils d'un des grands hommes du Ministère mais on les emmène malgré tout.

Scrimgeour, l'un de ceux qui étaient là dès le départ, m'interpelle, m'indiquant que je ferais bien d'aller me faire soigner. A l'entendre on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'agit que d'une coupure à la main. Pourtant, son regard si perçant est plus triste.

Il n'y a plus rien que l'on puisse faire désormais pour nos amis.

C'est terminé.

Alors on doit se forcer de passer à autre chose.

Le dégoût envahit ma bouche et je marche quelques pas avant de me décider de transplaner dans le QG désormais désert de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne veux pas être guéri. Pas encore.

Je veux profiter de cette douleur... Le temps d'apprendre et de ne pas oublier.

Cette blessure, je ne l'ai jamais autant méritée.

Elle n'a jamais été aussi claire.

Je ne dois plus jamais fermer l'oeil.

Pas tant que des Mangemorts seront en liberté.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note d'auteur : <strong>_

_Opieka, Carmel et maintenant Maugrey._

_J'ai un truc contre les yeux._

_N'empêche, même si j'ai eu un mal de chien à me lancer dans ce texte...J'ai adoré l'écrire. C'était du pur bonheur. De l'horreur, de la tristesse, du tragique, des impasses pour les personnages qui se jettent dans la dernière chasse à l'homme en espérant secrètement y mourir pour ne pas affronter leurs erreurs, leur inutilité. _

_Je pense que l'amitié entre Dumbledore et Maugrey est bien moins pure que celle entre Sirius et James mais tout aussi vitale pour l'un et l'autre._


End file.
